


A knife is sharp

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Underage Drinking, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: As he ran the cold knife across his chest, a bubble popped inside of him.





	1. Chapter 1

> What a good day to write some trap henatai
> 
>  

-me everyday

A normal little boy was all that he was, a normal little boy. One day, all of that would change. He did not know nor even think about knowing the brutal things that would happen to him. It all started that one day in school. Yami was a normal student, he got good grades, never talked, and always seemed to be off in his own world. He didn't even reallt pay attention, he was just naturally smart. The teacher regarded him as one that needed none to little teaching for he was already so gifted. Some people just cant take the reality of it. Some people want to watch perfectly innocent people burn. Whenever Yami got a question wrong, a firm slap to the hand was given by his teacher. The teacher respected his class and everyone in it except for the best person in class. Whenever he got every single question right, he was kicked for cheating. Even two or three wrong answers would lead him to give him a strong punch in the jaw. Often causing the boy to clean up in the bathroom, his physical punishments were soft compared to his verbal abuse. He often called Yami a faggot or an asshole. He often spit on him and called him trash. Yami took it. He was not stronf enough to defend himself even if he wanted to, his frame was gaunt and skinny. His skin was pale, almost white, causing every vein on his body to be shown even if the most tiny amount. The teacher would often trace around his veins with a knife, threatening to slice his veins open. He had long and soft blond hair which was often pulled or assaulted with gum. As for his face, if was doll-like and feminine. His large green eyes were bruised. His thin nose was pinched. His plump lips were pulled. And his soft cheeks were scratched. All up and down his soft and long legs were bruises. On his long, slender arms, scratch city lived. His personality stayed the same, he could use it as an excuse to report him but he would just bow and apologize. "Im sorry." His soft and low pitched, crackly voice groaned. "Please stop!" However, his pleas were met with a firm slap

All he wanted was something good to come and save him.

He never got it


	2. awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I like it.. but.. it feels strange

  


The young boy was promptly instructed to wear only a coat, nothing else. The teacher planned on marking all over his body with a knife.

   


Yami obeyed, as per usual. Upon attempting to leave to go to his homeroom for last period, the teacher handed his homeroom teacher an excuse letter and dragged him back into class

   


As soon as the door closed, Yami was slammed into a desk, twisting his leg and causing him to fall to the ground. As soon as he was done, the teacher unbuttoned his coat and held a sharp knife to his face.

   


Yami gulped. The teacher traced down his collerbone, causing Yami to yelp because of the pain of the sharp knife cutting his soft skin. Yami stared up with pleading eyes, his face contorted in terror and shock.

   


The teacher slid his knife across the boys soft skin, tracing dowm to his sides and slicing the indents of his ribs. Yami felt the pain and sting of the knife, causing him to groan softly.

  


As the sharp knife danced across his chest, he began to softly pant. Crossing his legs firmly, the boys hands darted to hide something. The teacher cocked a brow and saw that he was hiding his crotch. He ripped Yami's hands and away and saw something he didn't expect.

   


"You were hard? Oh my god! You are such a bitch and a whore to get turned on from a knife gliding across your pretty and soft skin. You have made me hard now! Bitches like you deserve punishment." 

   


With that last sentence, he dug the knife into his pelvis, causing cum to spurt put of his cock. Yami lay there, cum covering his chest and a erotic expression painting his face.

  


"Does it feel good bitch." Asked the teacher, roughly shoving the knife down his mouth and slicing the roof of his mouth.

"D-dont staopp!" Moaned Yami as the blood covered most of his body. He had nearly fainted from the orgasm and his whole body was still shaking. The teacher pretended to contemplate before using the knife to send a firm gasp into his cheek. Yami's body bent backwards, arching before spurts of cum shot out again.

  


"You dirty bitch-" was all Yami could here before he passed out. When Yami woke up, he was tied to the teacher's desk. He didn't struggle but he noticed a very intense pleasure. He moaned and looked down to see his dick tied with rope and his ass was shaking. The teacher just stood in the corner jacking off.

  


"A-ah I cannot even describe AH!" Yami struggled to make a formal sentence, his cock throbbing. Deep in his body, a spot was being hit he had never hit before. Shaking, he needed to cum.

  


"A-ah- Im cumming!" Cried the young boy through a long and painful dry orgasm. The boy shivered, cold and naked in the classroom. "I wish I could leave you here for the class to find next morning. Theyd use you sure and call you a bitch." Groaned the teacher. 


	4. welcome to the dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

The next day, he was shoved into the desks again. The child looked up with large eyes and a pouty mouth. Through his shorts, a large lump shook and begged freedom. The teacher unzipped his pants and shoved his already-stiff rod into the young boys mouth. Unexperienced, the boy just kind of dat there, trying to remember the best spots. He looked up at his teacher with expressive eyes and began to take it to the base. Soon enough, he was bobbing his head back and forth.

 

He felt the teacher tighten up so he pulled off before his face was lathered with thick cum. He stared up at his teacher with wide eyes and an open mouth. The man grabbed the boy by his arm and yanked him upwards, slamming him into the wall. Yami moaned as he felt the teacher's hand start attacking his chest through his shirt.

 

Soon the teacher ripped his shirt at the seem and began attacking his nipples by biting them. Every bite, Yami trembled and shook violently. The small boy was having a dry orgasm once more. His body arched and he felt his cock tremble and tingle.

 

With a shout, the boy started to cry. If cameron were to see all of the lolicon urine porn and shotacon flashfics. Oh god that'd suck. Shes a weird bitch.

 


End file.
